Conveyor Belt
The Conveyor belt, also known as the Travelator, is a unique type of teleporter. Conveyor belts are first unofficially seen in the 10th episode, Wafer Wharf, officially seen in the 37th episode, Sticky Savannah, the first unofficial level with conveyor belts is the mobile version of level 126 and the first official level is level 531. Properties The conveyor belt can be seen as another type of teleporter (vertical or horizontal). It can be seen as a row or column of arrows pointing in the same direction with tunnels (red, green, or blue) at either end. The tunnels are linked to each other so when a candy exits through one tunnel, it will appear through the other tunnel on the opposite side of the row or column or on one of the sides of another conveyor belt to form a conveyor belt system. After every move, the candies on the conveyor belt will move one space in the direction of the arrows. This can set off new cascades, especially on levels with fewer colours. Chocolate cannot cover candies on a conveyor belt. The only negative outcomes that can come out of Mystery Candy opened on a belt are liquorice and bombs, and any possible outcome will not be in Marmalade. Upon reaching level 561, conveyor belts are able to turn corners for the first time. Before then, every conveyor belt can only go in a straight line. In the old version of levels 583 and 584, the conveyor belts don't have teleporters at each end. When a candy reaches the end of the belt, it just sits there and any candy pushed onto it afterwards disappears. In level 583 especially, this causes some pretty strange occurrences, where 2 belts without teleporters moving towards each other meet and push 2 candies simultaneously onto the same square, in which case the disappearing candy is random. Trivia *The Conveyor Belt is the first new element to be introduced since the much hated Toffee Tornado in the 29th episode, Soda Swamp. *This is also the first officially new element in eight episodes (120 levels). It is unoffically introduced in the 10th episode. *This is another kind of Teleporter. *The Conveyor Belt is very different to the normal Teleporter introduced in Easter Bunny Hills. *Level 535 is the first level that allows candies to move against gravity, as the third column has a conveyor belt that moves upward. *It appears in the first 60 and 73 of the first 75 levels since its introduction, but not at all in Cereal Sea, the last episode of World Seven. *The Conveyor Belt, although it may harbor some of these characteristics, is not a Blocker since it can't be removed and doesn't significantly hinder the player's progress. It may even be helpful. *The Conveyor Belt is possibly made out of liquorice. If so, this is the fifth item in the game to contain liquorice, the others being the liquorice lock, liquorice swirl, coconut wheel, and the episode Licorice Tower. *On web version, if a candy bomb's count or the number of moves reaches 0, the level will be failed before the conveyor belt is considered to move (The conveyor belt will move, but no cascades will occur). So even when the conveyor belt's move is supposed to destroy the bomb or fulfill the requirement, it will be a failure. In case of bombs it will also show the exploding screen. **On mobile however, the bombs will only explode after the conveyor belt moved and all cascades have been settled. *The conveyor belt appears in the first version of sugar drop feature. *The conveyor belt moves after chameleon candies change colour. This is first seen in level 628. *The conveyor belt moves after chocolate multiplies. This is first seen in level 537. *The conveyor belt does not move if a frog is used. *There has never been a timed level with conveyor belts. *The shortest conveyor belt covers 2 squares (Level 726). The longest belt covers all 81 squares (Level 590). *Level 906 contains 12 conveyor belt segments, the most of any level. Category:Elements